Thank You
by Ako Nya
Summary: -¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres está bien.-/ Muchas gracias hoy te digo tengo que agradecer, fue un placer poderte conocer / Que siempre estarías a mi lado pensé, debo ver la realidad me equivoque / -¡Miku perdóname, fui un estúpido!-/ Soy pésima con los Summarys Gomen T-T Denle una oportunidad a mi fanfic ;u; Si no te gusta está pareja, largo D: No quiero arenosos aquí(?).


_**-Limpia las telarañas.-**_

_**¡Hola mis cositas hermosas! u Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá**_

_**Hoy les traigo un Mini-Fanfic de mi pareja favorita. Len x Miku asdadsads *Avienta corazones***_

_**-u- Me base en la canción de Gumi y Len llamada Thank You**_

_**Aviso: NO es un song-fic xD Solo me inspiró esa canción, y pues…. La letra será mencionada en una parte del fanfic ajdsamasds bueno ya no les comento más porque después les hago Spoiler xDDD**_

_**Bien, disfrútenlo -u- **_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece :D**_

_**SI LA PAREJA NO TE GUSTA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?**_

**Viva el Len x Miku :DDD**

**-¡B-Bien!.- **Exclamo conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas para que no salieran de sus orbes verde-azuladas. -**¡Si eso es lo que quieres está bien!.- **bajo la voz, sabiendo que si seguía gritando pronto su voz se quebraría y dejaría salir todas esas lagrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde hace rato.

-**….- **Bajó la mirada avergonzado por esta situación, se sentía mal por ella…. Pero estaba seguro que su decisión fue la mejor.

-**¿N-No dirás nada?.- **pregunto al ver que Len bajo su mirada y se quedo callado. –**E-Esta bien…. Si me disculpas…. Me tengo que ir.- **Pasó por su lado y salió del salón en donde se encontraban. Al momento en que cerró la puerta una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello.

Otra lagrima…. Y una más…. Y otra…. Y otra…. Y miles de lágrimas más comenzaron a salir de sus antes vivos ojos, los cuales ahora se encontraban llenos de dolor. Rápidamente se limpió todas esas lagrimas que representaban su desdicha y écho a correr por el pasillo hasta salir de la escuela y por fin ir a su casa.

Por otra parte Len aun se encontraba de pie en el mismo sitio mirando a la nada. Aunque él hubiera iniciado con todo ese problema no significaba que no le doliera. Sus ojos se empañaron al pensar que ya no compartiría buenas cosas con su querida _Hime. _

Pero…. Por más que le doliera tenía que hacerlo…. Tal vez Miku pensaba otra cosa, tal vez Miku pensaba que él se aburrió de ella, tal vez Miku pensaba que había alguien de por medio, tal vez Miku pensaba que una chica era ese ''alguien''.

Pero ni una ni la otra. O tal vez en la última opción era en parte real. Más la verdadera razón de Len era una muy diferente, a lo que tal vez Miku pensaba.

Era demasiado diferente… y SI lo admitía, era un idiota por haber hecho eso. Pero. Sabía que por más que luchara por mantener en pie su relación con su amada, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir en esa desalmada lucha.

**Luka, por favor ven a mi casa.**

**Te necesito.**

**-Miku**

Hace 15 minutos que le había enviado ese mensaje a su mejor amiga. De inmediato ella le contestó y dijo que iba para con ella.

La peli-verde se encontraba en su cama, mojando su almohada por todas aquellas lagrimas amargas, las cuales no habían parado de salir desde que llego a su departamento.

-_**¡Miku-Chan!.- **_escucho Miku una voz a lo lejos….Luka…. Era ella. –_**¡Miku-Chan, abre por favor!.- **_Sin mucha gana se paró de la cama y se seco las lagrimas. Bajo las escalera y le abrió la puerta a su mejor amiga haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-**¡Miku! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?.- **Pregunto la Megurine dejando salir su lado materno. –**Cariño, estás horrible.-**Aveces su amiga era muy…. Demasiado sincera.

Forzó una sonrisa que termino siendo una mueca triste. Luka la miro con tristeza, sabía lo que había pasado.Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Miku écho a llorar de nuevo devolviendo el abrazo a su mejor amiga con muchísima más fuerza.

Unas horas después de que la peli-verde se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, le relato a la peli-rosa con lujo de detalle sobre lo que había pasado con el chico que tan solo unas horas atrás era su novio y con el cual tan solo unas horas atrás era tan feliz.

_**::FlashBack::**_

_-Miku…. Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.- la chica dejo su mochila de nuevo en su pupitre para dirigir su completa atención a su amado novio._

_-¿Qué pasa Len?.- Pregunto curiosa de que el Kagamine le hablara con tanta seriedad._

_-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y…- hizo una pausa pensando como decirle sin lastimarla en el proceso. Aunque sabía que él no lastimarla sería imposible. Nadie sale bien después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. –Creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir.- decidió ser directo._

_-¿Q-Que…- Se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de que de sus labios no saliera un gemido de dolor. Dolor que ahora su novio… es decir… su ex-novio, causaba._

_Y el resto de la historia, ustedes ya la saben._

_**::FinalFlashBack::**_

-**¡Ya sé lo que te puede alegrar!.-**Hablo Luka cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga volviera a su rostro.

-**¿eh?.- **Se desconcertó por lo dicho por su amiga. En estos momentos nada la podía alegrar.

-**¡Tienes que arreglarte!.- **Sonrió. –**Tenemos que salir.- **

Lo último que Miku quería era salir a la calle. Tal vez se lo podría encontrar con él y no quería eso. Suplico a su amiga para que se quedaran en su departamento, pero al final todas sus suplicas valieron nada.

Luka le cepilló el cabello y lo fue recogiendo con un lazo negro, y dos mechones colgaban a los costados de su rostro. Abrió su armario y sacó un lindo vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, más la peli-verde se negó rotundamente a usarlo. Por lo que al final se puso unos Jeans negros y una blusa blanca con una chaqueta café encima y unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color que la chaqueta.

La peli-rosa tenía algo de ropa en el departamento de Miku, ya que los fines de semana siempre se la pasaba ahí, se puso un vestido negro y unos zapatos de piso, y se dejo su largo cabello rosa suelto.

-**¿A dónde vamos, Luka-NeeSan?.- **Preguntó curiosa, solo se habían arreglado mas su amiga no le había dicho a donde se dirigían.

-**Iremos a la nueva feria.-**Hace poco que había visto un cartel donde mencionaban una nueva feria, no le había tomado importancia pero ahora que recordaba que a Miku le encantaban los juegos mecánicos decidió ir.

-**¡¿Enserio?!.-**Asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga. Ésta sonrió contenta por poder ir, olvidándose por un momento lo sucedido con Len. La peli-rosa sonrió, amaba ver a su amiga sonreír. Verla sufrir le partía el alma.

Salieron del departamento y subieron al auto deportivo de Luka, yendo directamente a la feria.

Miku prácticamente se subió a todos los juegos arrastrando a su amiga quien ya estaba mareada y quería descansar un momento, pero Miku insistió tanto que volvieron a subir a la montaña rusa.

La peli-rosa literalmente casi se moría del susto, en cambio la oji-verde estaba muy emocionada levantando los brazos cuando llegaban al punto más alto. Finalmente se hizo de noche y decidieron a ir a un Karaoke, para hacer la cosa que más amaba la peli-verde: ¡Cantar!

-**¿Qué canción quieres que cantemos, Mii-Chan?.- **Le entregó uno de los micrófonos a su amiga quedándose ella con el otro.

-**¡Ah! Creo que tengo la canción que compuse en mi celular, la tengo en versión Karaoke, no sé porque. Conectémosla al televisor, quiero cantar esa.**

Miku le entregó a Luka su celular y ésta lo conecto al televisor, puso la canción que le indico su amiga: Tell Your World.

La música comenzó a sonar, y ambas se prepararon para cantar.

**Jamás olvidaré lo que siento**

**No lo puedo ni explicar**

**La rutina hay que borrar**

**Los planes tenemos que cambiar**

**Mi canción voy a interpretar**

**Para poder alcanzar, más allá del vasto mar**

**Y enviar las palabras de mi alma, hacia el cielo….**

**Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte**

**Aunque no sea capaz de alcanzarte**

**Pero con mi voz tengo que expresarte**

**Que quiero llegar hasta donde estés tú**

**Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte**

**Con ésta canción quiero expresarte**

**Que todos tenemos algo en común**

**Debemos estar unidos**

**No importa donde estés~~~**

Terminaron de cantar, y ahora Luka fue quien eligió la canción de Insanity para poder cantarla. Esa era otra de las muchas canciones que su amiga había compuesto.

**Todo tiene una razón**

**Aun si es solo diversión **

**Mas es tiempo de escapar de ésta historia**

**Sé que no está bien huir**

**Ni en el principio ni el fin**

**Si en locura he de vivir**

**Te digo adiós**

**Hola gusto en verte**

**Creo que ya debo conocerte**

**Adiós digo, ya te has ido**

**No te he visto, no has venido**

**Insanity **

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es solo una ilusión**

Y muchas canciones más cantaron hasta que quedaron completamente cansadas y ambas volvieron al departamento donde se quedo a dormir la peli-rosa. Aunque no fuera fin de semana quería estár con su amiga y apoyarla en su momento de dolor.

_**Sdksadksa ¡Termine! xDD**_

_**Quedo muy cortito owo Pero bueh espero les guste ;u;**_

_**El próximo capítulo creo que se tratará de Len :DD Si, creo xD porque aun no lo hago.**_

_**Este fic estará muy cortito -3- Creo que máximo unos 4 capítulos o tal vez menos xD**_

_**uwu Ako Nya se despide~~**_

_**Ako Nya los ama owo**_

_**¡Dejen un sexy Review o no continuo la historia! D: Solo será un Review ;-; No les cuesta nada asdadsads**_

_**Oh cierto xD dejo los créditos de las canciones que usé.**_

_Créditos a Ranita Conejito por la canción de Tell Your World owo Por si la quieren buscar así aparece: __Tell Your World ~ fandub español latino_ _  
>Créditos a Ranita Conejito por la canción de Insanity xD Por si la quieren buscar así aparece: <em>Insanity (Frost Mix) ~ fandub español latino

_**Ako Nya fuera, paz -u- **_

_**Pd: Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.**_


End file.
